


First Time Snow

by Nylazor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran sees snow for the first time.





	First Time Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "first time snow"
> 
> Sorry it's short

Zevran marched miserably on. It was so fucking cold! He shivered again and tried to keep his teeth from chattering. He had a cloak that Cal had bought for him and scarf for his face. Cal had been wonderful, but this was pushing his limits.

He pulled his cloak tighter when something caught his eye. Something white was floating down from the sky. Then another and another until the sky was filled with… something.

“Hold on.” Zevran called looking around, it must be ash, which means, “there's a fire around here, and a big one.”

Cal, right in front of him turned. “What? But I don't see any smoke.”

Zevran smiled sympathetically. “There's ash falling from the sky, there must be a large fire somewhere.”

Cal glanced up and laughed. “Wha- Zevran, this isn't ash it's snow!”

Zevran blinked. “Pardon?”

Alistair stopped and walked over. “He's Antivan, of course he hasn't seen snow.”

Zevran flushed. “Snow?”

“It's like rain, but frozen, it's so cold that rain freezes and sticks to the ground.” Cal explained. “Oh you can do a bunch of things with it! Like make a snowman or a snowball fight!”

Zevran glanced around, the “snow” had gotten thicker, and surrounded him. He held out a hand hesitantly and watched as a “snow” landed on his palm. He squinted at it. He barely felt it. It had a complex pattern before it melted and became a drop of water on his hand.

“Interesting.” Zevran murmured.

Cal laughed and ran up to Zevran twirling him around.

“I always loved the snow, but after Anders escaped we couldn't go outside anymore. Still I loved watching snow through the windows on the upper floors.” Cal said thoughtfully.

It was Alistair's turn to laugh. “You might not like it anymore now that you have to live in it.” He mused. “Shoveling snow, the cold, frost bite.”

Cal grinned and cast some fire. “You won't get frostbite with me around”

Zevran wrapped his arms around Cal. “Then I suppose we shall have to be very close together.”

Cal blushed and looked down.

Zevran nuzzled him and Cal leaned into his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comment?


End file.
